


Scarlet wedding (GrayZa)

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Wedding, tried to make them realistic and not occ but Gray is a bit nervouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding scene of Erza and Gray<br/>Headconan-my-ff-universe<br/>Explanation Kanaede is Erza's and  Jellal's child. Jellal did not know of her until she turned 4 because he was to bussy and there was no chance for Erza telling him. Gray helped her to raise Kanaede due to that fact he got to involved and after a big fight he went on a journey. On this journey he became the master of Yuki. Now 5 years passed and Erza and Gray intend to get married, but there are also other contenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet wedding (GrayZa)

So this was the day.

Gray was shivering underneath five layers of clothes, while he was standing in front of everybody, in the main spot of attention, in the light, which blinds him like a scared rabbit and did not allow him to recognize the faces of the people in the public who were sitting further away than three rows. They were quite loud but what else was to be expected from his guild? But also wizards of Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, especially Mermaid Hill and Blue Pegasus (even though they were sitting quiet distantly) were present.

Just breathe. Do not forget to breathe. You will survive. Pretty please god in heaven?

Kagura whispers: “Hey, do you think he will manage it?”

Lyon: “He has not another choice, has he? Especially after you were threatening the poor guy half an hour ago, that if he mess up Erza’s wedding, he would not be able to see the next sunrise.” He looks angrily at Kagura.

Kagura: “I did not expect him to be this stiff!”

Lyon: “To be honest, in his actual state, we should be glad, if he manages not to faint or to get somehow killed before giving his reply.

How inconsiderable is this bunch of loosers anyway!” He throws a glare into the public which stops at least his own guild members in participating in the betting and teasing of Gray. As long as Erza was not around yet, there was no one there who could actually stop them.

Bets were made about whether Gray would strip, get halfway killed in his attempt of striping by Erza, if Erza’s stagefrigth would lead to exposing her body while stepping on her wedding dress, or if she would accidently release her magic and would throw swords at them, whether they would actually manage to answer the question of the master, whether Ichiya of Blue Pegasus would interrupt the wedding, whether the church would get destroyed during the wedding, or whether Gray would land into hospital, where Erza and he then would have to spend their honey moon… and about a lot of other disastrous events which might happen.

They then recognized that the temperature of the room felt rapidly low. And surprisingly enough some of them really stopped messing around with Lyons fellow student. Only the most persistent ones, especially Natsu, could not be stopped.

Lyon tried to speak really calmly, but either way Gray flinched hearing his name.

Lyon: “Gray, do you feel confident enough to do it?”

Gray turned his head towards Lyon.

Gray: “Aye.”

Lyon und Kagura were now even more alarmed.

Lyon: “Are you sure, you do not need more time to calm down?”

Gray speaking was perhaps a little shaky, but at least he sounded confident.

“W-hat are you talking about, I am an Ice mage, I am always cool, so don’ t worry too much, I have it under control. Perhaps I am a bit nervous..:”

Kagura/Lyon: “A bit?”

Gray: “But only because I do not want to mess it up. This is a really important day for Erza and me, all our friends are gathered, we will be able to become Yuki’s adoptive parents and I will be able to become Kanade’s Stepfather… I only want that his day will become for everyone’s a nice memory to remember. I really love Erza and I am very lucky and grateful to have you by my side at this most tensional event. Even though I have to admit, that I still have trouble believing that Erza really will be my wife after this day. It sounds so unreal. I mean I still have trouble believing, that Erza really wants me as her h-h-hus-hus-husband.”

The noise level dropped, because Natsu with his good ears was listening to Gray’s declaration.

Kagura:“Perhaps it would be better to get it quickly done, I will check on Erza, pay attention that this idiot over here will not forget how to breath … Why are You so emotional all of the sudden?”

Lyon: “I am not!”

Kagura: “Very convincing!”

And she ran through the hall out of the church.

Perhaps you were wondering, why Lucy or at least the master did not intervene what happened in the church? Oh well there is a simple explanation to that.

After the twenty fifth different hair styles, an exhausted cancer, an apologizing Lucy, a very satisfied looking Erza and two bored flower girls, nothing else was hindering them to get going.

Why Erza did not feel any stage fear? Well she and her beloved future daughters were only thinking of the marriages cake(s!!!!!) afterwards, which were waiting for them after the formal stuff was done. And you should not underestimate the magical power of cake! Never. Like never ever.

(Actually Gray started the rumor that Erza consisted of 80% strawberry-cheese-cake, water and some other life-essential components)

The master was accompanying Erza as her father.

Kagura: “Erza-neesan.”

Erza could not resist pressing her little sister to her chest, who was this time especially hard blushing, because Erza really looked amazing in her dress.

Lucy: “Is something the matter? We expected to meet you at the church.”

Kagura: “Someway… Lyon and I are only worrying how long Gray would sustain. They already made their bets about anything, what could go wrong, and he is shaking (pause).”

… They knew how to interpret that.

Erza: “So should we get going then?”

Erza remembered Gray’s nightmare from this morning and could only imagine, how these bets would affect him. She hoped that her encouraging words from this morning were still lasting.

When they arrived, everyone in the hall went silent and the music started to play. They all were astounded by Erza’s appearance. She heard applause, congratulations and also some stray sobering. Her smile was full of happiness.

Gray: “I am melting.”

Lyon smiled. Hell yeah, Gray could consider himself a lucky man from today on. This was a splendid woman, he got him there. Even though he was a bit worried about Grays well being. But if she was the one who made him happy, so be it.

Gray and Erza held hands and smiled at each other.

„They lllllllike each other!“

And the whole hall started to laugh because Happy and Natsu found the perfect tension time, where no one had expected that the most. Even Gray laughed and a big deal of his tension felt from him while Erza smiled blamingly.

+++ (Touching salutation from their master, why they have all gathered here and for what reason, mixed with his and their all best wishes for their future)++++

And then comes the point, where Erza was stroking Gray’s hands calmingly. Kagura, Lyon and the two girls….

Who am I kidding?

Everyone of fairytails knew it too, but only because of a blue stray cat who was spying on Gray and Erza and was giving exclusive information of the newest events of the love lives of their most actual love couple as reporter to the guild . So they did not know of anything officially.

Still all of them hold on their breath.

Master: “So before we are continuing, I have to ask, is there someone, who has a valid reason to be against….. (the blue Pegasus group stand up, after seeing Erza’s glare of death, they sit down again) … this marriage? So if this is not the case…”

All people started to breathe out, when the door swung open and Jellal riding on a white horse and with attached wings (?????? honestly now??!! I am serious here. I might be only the narrator of this story but … honestly? A fucking pegasus?) towards Erza and Gray. (I also want to have a pegasus!) Kanade: “ Papa?” ( Don’t fucking ignore me) Jellal: “ Hold on! Erza please listen. I need you, I loved you since I first met you. I promise I will make you happy and I think you would regret marrying this boy, you deserve better! We belong together, we are a family, so please Erza!“ Jellal looked in Erza’s angry face. (He is riding a fucking pegasus, how can you be angry… Let me out of this sack! No we do not need to replace the narrator! I am fine) Actually he felt like the whole hall was giving him this look.

As a result of Jellal’s appearance Gray looked even more like a scared little rabbit, with his widen eyes. Like a rabbit which one wants to cuddle and to calm down.

Erza: ”Finally you are showing up! You missed almost the whole wedding! Your place is in the first road 18 th place on the right wing and no more interruption! Ah by the way thanks for the present, I always wanted a white horse? Pegasus, whatever. (*very distant voice* What-fucking-ever?) And Jellal, we already got through this and have discussed everything, so please step down of this horse of yours and accept, that Gray and I are now together and that we decided to getting married.” Gray was whimpering in her hug.

Two more minutes Erza’s and Jellal’s eyes met, and Erza hugged Gray silently.

Jellal: “You really look beautiful, Erza.”

The whole hall: “We all know that already! Sit down and shut the fuck up already!”

Lucy to Natsu: “Do you think Gray will survive?”

Natsu: “He better does.”

Erza looked at Gray and sighed. His nervousness had risen.

With her magic she let a sword appear and let it fall down on Gray. The complete hall made terrified noises. 

Gray: “Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?”

People: “Graaaaaayyyyyy!”

Natsu: “Erza killed Gray!” 

Nobody bet on that even though there were enough treats spoken. So why did nobody thought of that!

Erza: “NO I DID NOT! What a horrible thing to say.”

People: “Looks like Gray finally passed out. I won!”

Gray stuttered: “I aam stiiill awake, youuu know.”

And at this moment all his clothes excluding his pants, even the corsage, which he wore underneath, were falling onto the floor.

Gray, who was held by Erza with one hand on his back from falling backwards after seeing her sword, was hiding his embarrassed face behind his hands.

People: “Yeay he stripped!” “ No, he did not!” “What are you talking about?” “He is right. Technically Erza ripped him of his clothes.” “He is half naked, this is all what counts!” “No!” “Yes!” And a fight was erupted.

Lyon came to Grays rescue and was putting him a reserve frack on.

Gray: “Thank you, Lyon, honestly thank you.”

Lyon: “How many layers of clothes were you actually wearing or better question why the hell?”

Gray: “I did not want to embarrass anyone, therefore I thought it might be a good idea -just in case- if I would start stripping to wear more layers.”

“Gray, at this moment I really do not know if I want to beat you up or to cuddle you.”

Gray: “I think I take this as compliment.”

Erza: “Siiiiiileeeeeeeennnnnnnnce!”

Gray and Erza were holding hands again.

And the room went deadly silent. Many of the chairs were broken and many mages had bruises all over them.

Master: “So now I am asking you Gray Fullbuster, do you wish to take, this lovely, stong-willed, great, beautiful, most amazing girl of mine (“Master!”) as your righteous wife? “

Gray looked Erza deep in the eyes. Gray:”…”

People saw, that Gray’s lips were moving, but he spoke so quietly that even Lyon and Kagura had difficulties understanding him, but it was nevertheless very touching.

(Did you see what I did here? =P)

The dragonslayers were even so touched, that they started to cry out of their corner of their eyes even Natsu and Gajeel. All the people around them tried to make them to speak, but they ssshhhhed at them angrily instead because they wanted to fallow Gray’s speaking. After a while Warren jumped in and shared the last bit of Grays love confession, promises and desires towards Erza with everyone.

Gray: “Yes!”

Master: “And do you, Erza want to take this big troublemaker, great father and sensei, trustworthy friend and quiet handsome exhibit (“GRAMPS”) as your righteous husband?”

Erza stroke one of Gray’s hair streak out of this face.

Erza: “Yes, with all my heart I do!”

The emotional level rose, while they were exchanging rings.

Master: “You might now kiss your bride.“ And while they were kissing, Lyon was sending Ice pigeons flying, the public was applauding and screaming and the fresh pair enjoyed their kiss, until Kadea and Yuki asked the most important question of the day…

“And when do we get now a piece of the wedding cake?”

Gray and Erza broke up their kiss, laughing and took their daughters by the hand.

They went back to the guild to party.

Kanadae: “Mami, how do you want to call this horse?”

Erza:“I have no clue.”

Yuki: “Gray, do you think it can fly?”

Gray: “Probably… Let’s check it out! Who is with me!”

Scarlet family: “I am.”

Due to the fact, that Gray Scarlet sounded prettier than Erza Fullbuster, the pair had decided to keep Erza’s last name as family name, also due to the fact that she already build her fame upon it and furthermore one could say, that Gray’s name got a lot more colorful, like his life did.

(Seriously, who wants to give me a Pegasus as present? Anyone out there?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story idea actually inspired me for my first Grayza Fanart on tumblr
> 
> (I hope you enjoyed it and I was uncertain if I can post it, because I am very insecure about my English- skills)
> 
>  
> 
> (Is there perhaps an English Proofreader out there who wish to help me out? )


End file.
